


Just the Three of Us

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria time period, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, Merle/Daryl/OFC- Emma, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome Relationship, ZA, ge, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Merle and Daryl are living in Alexandria with a woman they bring back from a run and it has everyone wondering what the deal is;) #Threesome #SMUT #DoubleDixonFun # Prompt *This is a super fun prompt I received from cherieann_2001 on Tumblr last night. I love to write prompts and do accept them but I don't get many:)





	1. Chapter 1

This was a prompt from a lovely woman on Tumblr named cherieann_2001. I love to write prompts and her idea for this story was fantastic and naughty;)

I'm a Caryl shipper but I'll happily write other ships because I love exploring different relationships!

This is a little 'out there' but it's smutty fun and I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Teagan XOXO

####################################################################################3

_**Just The Three of Us** _

The house they called home was smaller than the others, they only needed room for three.

Daryl and Merle had found Emma on a run and were trapped with her for days before deciding to bring her back to Alexandria.

Everyone in the community sensed something different about the three of them the moment that the Dixon's came back with her. She was a little thing, only 5 foot 3 but she could easily hold her own with the brothers from the looks of things. One or both of them could generally be found following her like a puppy, and for the first few weeks people tried to figure out who she was 'with.'

The Alexandrians watched with interest, and when a few of them had seen her on the front porch snuggling up to Merle, they figured they had their answer. Spencer couldn't concentrate as he spied the girl sitting on Merle's lap as he swung softly in the high Virginia heat.

Spencer stood stunned as Emma leaned her head back on Merle's shoulder, and then the man's left hand drifted up her thigh and under the hem of her sundress.

Back and forth...back and forth the swing moved, and Spencer could feel himself getting hot from the sight.

The metal of Merle's prosthetic lay across her chest as if to keep her from squirming and the other hand had disappeared under the dress, Spencer could only imagine how hot it felt to touch her.

He mentioned what he'd seen to the other men who couldn't seem to understand it.

"He's older than her by quite a bit, isn't he?" Tobin scoffed.

"She sure didn't seem to mind," Spencer mused. "I'm telling you she got off right there on the porch for the whole world to see...I almost died watching it!"

"Watching what?" Daryl asked, walking casually into the armory.

"Nothing, Daryl," Tobin quipped and walked away like a coward.

Nobody in town was willing to come at Daryl with any kind of questions about his sex life, so nobody really asked.

/

Daryl stopped by Rick's place on the way back home. He'd been gone on a run for a couple of days and couldn't wait to get home to Emma and Merle. He just wanted to drop off the meds he'd found for Judith and have a quick chat, he already knew that Emma was safe.

"How'd it go?" Rick asked when he walked in and plopped himself down on the couch.

"Pretty good! I got the penicillin for Judith, and it was in a storage unit that was really well insulated. It ain't even expired!"

"You're a life saver, Daryl," Rick smiled. "She's had this throat infection for over a week. Poor thing is hardly eating."

"You need Denise to mix the suspension, but she should be OK," Daryl yawned.

"Emma's making you a big supper tonight," Rick grinned.

"Sweet!"

"Wild boar and potatoes with beans. You're gonna want to get home before Merle eats it all," Rick teased.

"He shares pretty good, my brother," Daryl winked.

"How the hell do you guys work that out amongst you?"

"When we found her it was really hairy for a while there. We had walkers at every damned turn and low ammo, so we had to depend on each other. We all spent almost a week saving each other's asses, and we just got close."

"But she's with Merle too."

"It's just the way we want it. I can't really explain it, but I'm happy just to be with her and so is Merle, we don't need to possess her completely."

"If it works for you, brother, then I'm happy for you."

"I bet it's the talk of the town around here," Daryl chuckled.

"Oh yeah...these idiots were taking bets who she was seeing. Half of them still don't get it."

"Fuck 'em," Daryl scoffed. "It's none of their business anyway. I could be dead tomorrow; we both love her, and she loves us so why fight my only family over it."

"Good point. Now get home to your big dinner before it gets cold," Rick suggested.

/

Daryl walked into his home and shrugged out of his vest then lay his crossbow down in the entryway.

"Emma!" he hollered.

"Just a sec!" she yelled back.

"I just called you, woman! Get over here!" he teased.

"Woman?" she grinned, approaching him in an apron and another sundress...he loved the sundresses.

"Come on," he winked, and in a heartbeat, she was in his arms.

"I missed you, baby," she breathed, kissing him hard and needy for a minute.

"Missed you too. I heard you're makin' me a big supper."

"I went all out," she insisted. "Merle found some wine and everything."

"Sounds good to me. I need a quick shower, but I'll be right down."

"Hurry," she smiled, returning to the kitchen where Merle was sharpening the blade for his prosthetic.

"Where's he going now?" he grumbled.

"He needs a shower," Emma answered.

"But, I'm hungry!"

"Here," she grinned, handing him a dinner bun with butter.

They had traded with a local group for some true delicacies, including real butter.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Don't I always take care of you?" she purred.

"Oh yeah...you're a good little wifey."

Emma laughed and heard the shower running upstairs for the next ten minutes.

"What the hell is he doing up there, shaving his damn legs?" Merle huffed.

Emma plated him up some food and said she'd go grab Daryl.

"Thanks, darlin'."

"You got it, my man."

Emma headed up the stairs to speed Daryl up and found him still in the shower.

"Babe?" she called from the door.

"I'm coming. Sorry, the water feels soooo goood!" he hissed.

"I know what it's like, you enjoy. I just wanted the food to be warm for you."

"Come here," he urged from the other side of the shower curtain, and she couldn't resist.

Through the steam, she approached him and slid the curtain back to reveal his perfect naked body.

"You miss me?" he grinned, and her eyes spilled desperately over his body.

"I always miss you when you're gone, baby. Nothing is right when you're gone."

"Didn't Merle take care of you?" he asked, pulling her close to kiss her and run his wet hands over her dress.

Emma moved her hand down his hard body to touch his hardening cock as he filled her mouth with his tongue.

When his hungry mouth drifted to her throat, she urged him to come to dinner so they could get reacquainted properly.

Daryl growled because he wanted her right then and there but he also needed the meal she had prepared for energy.

Back downstairs the three of them sat around the table where she had candles lit and ate till their heart's content.

Merle leaned back on his chair after the second helping of boar and praised her cooking with a satisfied groan.

"If your body doesn't kill me, it'll be your cookin'," he laughed.

"I take it you had enough?" she grinned, taking his plate and just waiting for Daryl to finish.

"You're always too much, darlin'," he smiled. "So, how was the run?" he asked Daryl.

Daryl's mouth was stuffed, so he waited till he was done swallowing.

"Not bad, we got what we needed. I found a little something for you now that I think of it."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's in my bag near the door."

Merle got up and walked to the front door to see what he'd found and was happy to discover a bottle of Wild Turkey and a zippo with a Triumph engraved on it.

"Thanks, man!" he hollered from the front of the house, and both Emma and Daryl smiled.

The three of them couldn't be happier together. It wasn't traditional, but nothing in the apocalypse was.

Emma cleared the plates, and they retired to the living room where she stretched her bare legs across Daryl's lap while leaning her back against Merle's chest. Merle was sipping Wild Turkey, and Daryl was rubbing her feet absentmindedly.

They chatted and digested the big supper for an hour or so and then her Dixon's were primed for more.

A strong warm hand began to creep up her thigh, and she watched his hand moving even as Daryl's eyes stayed on a book he was looking at.

By the time the hand made it to the point that it disappeared under her dress, she was half way there already. Nothing in the world was quite like a Dixon with their mind set on something they wanted.

She moaned just softly, and soon she could feel Merle's mouth nestle into her neck, kissing and then licking up the lobe of her ear.

"I'm such a greedy woman...I always want you both so bad," she sighed, taking Merle behind the head to hold him to her neck and spreading her thighs to invite Daryl's touch.

"A woman who can handle the both of us deserves us both," Merle growled, sliding his hand around her body to cup her breast through the thin material of her dress.

Daryl got onto his knees then, and she grinned in anticipation of his next moves. If she knew him, he was going to be teasing his way up her thighs with his hot, wet mouth at any moment.

The three of them created a form of magic that couldn't be found anywhere else, a kind of sexual telepathy that surpassed everything else.

Merle's facial hair was scratching the side of her cheek as he bit her throat and slid his hand into her dress to tease her nipple. The things he could do with just one hand could make a woman fall weak with submission.

Just as expected, Daryl ran his rough hands up her thighs and stared into her big brown eyes with a glare that made her well aware of what was to come.

He kissed the inside of her calf and continued inch by inch till he was nudging her knees further apart.

"Damn," she uttered, leaning back into Merle and sliding one leg down to the floor as Daryl's head disappeared under the skirt of her dress.

His hot mouth made contact with her simple cotton panties, and she shuddered at the sensation.

"Wet for me already?" he chuckled.

"I'm always wet for you," she whispered.

"What about me?" Merle growled.

"You know I am, you possessive little thing."

Nobody else could talk to Merle Dixon the way she did, he wouldn't take it from anyone but her and Daryl.

A single finger ran down her needy slit through the material of her panties and her back arched against Merle's strong chest as she winced.

"Stop all the teasing," she whined. "It's been days!"

Daryl proceeded to slide her panties down her legs and toss them casually over his shoulder.

"I think we need her up in the bedroom," Daryl suggested.

"Good call, brother. Fuck this couch sex nonsense."

They all got to their feet, and in a heartbeat Merle bent down to lift her up over his shoulder like a bag of sugar, making her giggle as she tried to slap his ass. Her arms hung down over his back as he carried her up to the master bedroom and he lay her out on the bed. Daryl pulled his shirt off and crawled toward her on the bed like a predator in search of his latest kill.

"Get that dress off," he grinned.

"Why don't you take it off?" she teased.

"I'll rip it off, you know I will."

She giggled and arched her back to slide it off from a laying position.

"Happy?"

Before she could blink, Daryl was over her and back where he'd been downstairs, kissing her lips...but not the ones on her face.

"Mmmm...yeah," she sighed.

Merle unbuttoned his shirt casually and surveyed the situation, looking for an angle and turning on a small lamp on the dresser to create the right lighting.

Soon Emma was in the middle of the life-altering experience of having Daryl Dixon's tongue tracing each fold of her most intimate areas and Merle Dixon's mouth taking her entire nipple into his mouth and sucking softly.

"You'll be the death of me, boys," she moaned, reaching her arm up over her head to brush her hand over Merle's crotch.

She needed to see her men naked, and she needed it now.

Daryl was still working her over like she'd never known possible before she met him. His strong hands holding her open thighs and his lips teasing back and forth across hers.

She could feel herself getting close already, and she threaded her fingers into his scruffy hair as it spilled all over her thighs.

"I'm almost there," she whined as she lifted one of her feet onto Daryl's shoulders.

"We ain't even half done with you yet, girl," Merle insisted until she silenced him with her hand sliding into his pants.

He tore his belt open to allow her better access, and she worked his huge dick with her hand as he kissed her and teased her breasts beyond comprehension.

It was impossible to hang on with Daryl's mouth expertly fulfilling her every desire. One of his fingers slid inside her and stroked that sweet spot, and she gasped at the simultaneous motion of his tongue nudging her clit.

"Fuck!" she cried out, and her mouth was instantly covered by Merle's in a passionate kiss.

Emma felt Dixon hands on her open thighs and one on her throat as she was being pleasured from every angle.

The tables were turned as they asked her what she needed next and she decided to take care of her men for a few minutes before taking what she wanted from them.

Emma moved from one to the other as they stood before her, teasing them senseless with her mouth and hands. She loved the way she could control them both at the same time. So much masculine power at her fingertips was so easily bridled by her skills.

Her mouth took Merle in impossibly deep as her hand jerked Daryl into a stupor and she took her time to please them both the way they deserved, knowing full well she'd get hers right back.

Neither one of them would tolerate her only cumming once.

When they were both so close she could taste it, she pushed Merle's back against the headboard and threw her leg over his lap slowly.

"You want it, my man?" she asked in a sultry voice that made him desperate.

"You know I want it," he answered, taking her ass with his left hand and wrapping the other arm around her back to pull her closer.

The cold metal of his prosthetic against her lower back was somehow erotic, and she never forced him to take it off.

Emma rolled her hips over his dangerously hard cock, and she knew he could feel the slippery warmth of her desire.

"Oh, Christ!" Daryl moaned from the other end of the bed as he watched with voyeuristic intention.

"Honey, don't hurt me," Merle whined as she repeated the motion a few more times.

"Sorry, baby," she grinned as she moved her hand down between them to line up his massive cock with her entrance.

Slow like honey from a spoon, she sank down onto his dick and growled with lust at the way he filled her and the sweet pressure it created inside her.

"Damn that's good!" she hissed.

She began to ride him slow and deep and kissed him sweetly as his one good hand ran up and down her spine and thighs.

"That's so nice, honey," he moaned, kissing her neck and face over and over.

It was kinky as hell and hot like fire, but this was still making love. The three of them loved each other, and the fact that the sex between them was mind blowing didn't change that. Emma had never really had much for a family, but the way that they had all connected so fast and so easily showed her that true devotion was possible.

In no time she could feel the second wave of ecstasy rising up inside her, and she held her breast to his mouth, needing more of his teasing.

To her amusement, Daryl appeared, pressed to her back as she rode it out and held her head back onto his shoulder and licked at her throat.

One Dixon between her quivering thighs and another pressed to her back was heaven right there on earth.

"Cum for me, darlin'," Merle begged. "Cum all over me...please."

He was in luck because her body couldn't take it one more minute.

Contractions of the best variety began to pulsate inside her and squeeze his dick in perpetual motion.

"Oh God...oh my God, Merle!" she panted as it pulled her under the riptide.

"That's right, little girl," he praised. "You ride it out good."

Merle rolled her over onto the bed to cum onto a spare pillow instead of inside her. Pregnancy and two men at once made cum something you didn't want in the equation if it could be helped. Merle got up to throw the pillowcase in the laundry, it wasn't unheard of for one of them to tap out for a break.

Emma took it all and didn't waste a drop of the fire before flopping onto the mattress in momentary exhaustion.

It wasn't long though before Daryl was kissing from the back of her neck down to her ass and teasing his hands up and down the back of her legs.

"You done, honey?" he asked.

"No...I still need you, Daryl. I missed you so bad."

He grinned and pulled her up onto her knees to enter her from behind.

There was absolutely nothing in the world like the way he took her from the back, pulling her body back against his chest and fucking up into her on his knees. All she'd need to do was lean back into him as he fed her his perfect cock.

"Jesus!" she whined and grabbed him by the back of his head.

He held her back against his chest with his strong arm and fucked her senseless as Merle walked back in the room and raised his eyebrows.

"Nice!"

Feeling Merle's eyes on her as she was rounding home plate for the third time made everything hotter. His cold blue eyes moved up and down her body as he watched his brother filling her over and over.

Daryl growled and panted behind her, and she decided to lean over to make the position a little easier for him.

His hands grasped her hips, and he drilled her harder and harder.

"You fuck me so good, Daryl! Please, don't stop!"

She knew that Daryl liked this kind of talk...it made him cum like the fourth of July.

"I'm so close," he groaned.

"Cum for me, baby...all over my ass...cum for me..."

Within the next minute, he was growling her name and pulling out to spray his hot cum all over her ass.

"Jesus! Oh for Christ's sake!" he gasped on his hands and knees like he was praying.

Emma turned to kiss him and wipe the sweat from his brow.

"You happy, my man?" she purred.

"Hell yes, I love coming home to you, honey."

"Then always come home to me, both of you better always come home to me."

"We will," Merle assured her.

/

The three of them ended up in the shower to get clean for bed, and it was a steamy, romantic moment for them. Daryl couldn't care less about his naked brother, and Merle felt the same, they were both there for her, and it's not like they hadn't seen each other naked a hundred times before.

She kissed them both, they washed each other clean and then settled into the king sized bed for the night.

They didn't always share a bed, but when they did it was when one of them returned from a run safely.

Emma was always in the middle and took turns cuddling them both all night, her life was heaven in the middle of an apocalyptic nightmare.

/

The next morning the Alexandrians were having a pancake breakfast to boost morale and socialize, and nothing was going to stop Merle from eating his weight in pancakes.

"Hurry up, you two!" he hollered from the front door.

"I'm sure they aren't gonna eat 'em all without you, Merle, chill out!"

"You never know," Merle insisted.

They walked to the main street of town where tables were set up, and every person in town was stuffing their faces.

Maggie had homemade preserves, and there was a small amount of maple syrup that had been found in a sealed can.

Merle finally obtained the plateful of pancakes he coveted, and Emma sat down between them to eat. Mrs. Neudermeyer eyed her from a few feet away, and Emma had the feeling she was finally going to be questioned directly about her own personal business. The judgment was palpable, but Emma wasn't taking anything like that laying down. Her black hair was up in a bun, and she ate and chatted with Merle and Daryl like she couldn't feel the cold glare from their neighbor.

Daryl finished eating first and was called by Carol to help out with moving some tables.

Mrs. Neudermeyer approached Emma and Merle and sat down across from them with a phony smile on her face.

"So, how are you two doing this fine morning?" she grinned.

Merle had a mouthful of pancakes and simply grunted to her, he wasn't the socializing type, and the only ones he cared to talk to were in Rick's group.

"We're fine," Emma smiled.

"I'm sure you don't mind me asking, but...are you two an item?"

"Item?" Merle asked with his mouth full.

"I mean, are you a couple?" she pressed.

Emma's hand moved under the table to touch Merle's leg, and she leaned into him playfully.

"We are definitely a couple," Emma smiled.

"I thought so," Mrs. Neudermeyer winked. "I figured it was him you were with. I heard some people in town say it was Daryl but I just knew it was Merle."

"I never thought anyone would be so interested," Emma remarked.

"Are you kidding? It's been the talk of the town since you arrived."

"I can't imagine anyone caring so much who I sleep with," Emma laughed.

Daryl returned then and sat down next to her and took the last sip of his coffee.

"Hey, baby," Emma smiled, leaning into him next and running her hand up his thigh.

"Hey, honey. You wanna go for a ride this morning?"

"Sure."

Mrs. Neudermeyer was scowling at her from across the table and unamused, to say the least.

"I get it now, you three have some kind of unholy sex game going on over there. I suppose it's up to you. Apparently, the end of the world makes everyone immoral."

Merle was done with her, and as he put down his fork, he let her have it.

"I don't even know your name, lady. So it's gonna be a cold day in hell before I let you sit here and ruin my breakfast while you lecture me about what I can and cannot do with my own dick."

"What did you just say to me?" she shrieked.

"You deaf? We're both with Emma and it ain't your business, woman. Now get!"

Emma bit her lip and was trying desperately not to burst out laughing. She could see that not everyone would understand, but the world wasn't what it was before, and they weren't about to let strangers tell them how to live.

"Merle, you're terrible!" Emma teased.

"I am not, she needs to get a life."

Daryl shook his head and took Emma out of the gates that morning for a long ride so Merle could have the place to himself for a while.

The three of them were happy, and if only Rick's group understood then, it was fine with them.

Emma had the family now that she never had before the world went to hell and she loved them both equally.

Maybe nothing about their association made sense on paper, but it was their lives, and at the end of the world, they'd be the ones to guide that ship.

_**#################################################** _

_**I'm a Caryl shipper, but in terms of writing, I find that I can write any coupling out there if it's a prompt. I really love writing prompts and I have a week to kill before my new story so I have some time now if anyone has anything for me:)** _

_**I was tossing around a prequel for this threesome about how they met on a run and became joined together (I have an idea on my head of how they became so devoted) but I'm not sure if there's a market for that.** _

_**Lemme know if that is interesting to you:)** _

_**Thanks for reading! Teagan xoxo** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was only meant to be a oneshot, but I'm having fun exploring a polyamorous relationship with the Dixon brothers and I wanted to go back and write how they met and became a trio of naughty people together. lol
> 
> This chapter starts off with Merle and Emma but Daryl becomes involved in the next chapter in a big way with a huge misunderstanding.
> 
> Hope you enjoy:) (this story is filling my downtime between stories nicely so I'll write more tonight)
> 
> thanks again to cherieann_2001 from Tumblr for this prompt

 

_**Just the Three of Us – Chapter 2** _

It was chilly and dark on a Virginia night, but the Dixon brothers had experienced much worse in their lifetime.

Merle had the fire burning high when Daryl returned with squirrels for supper.

"Hey, man!"

Merle was still excited every time his brother returned safely. Being separated for so long had left him more protective than usual.

He wanted to fit in back in Alexandria so he could stay with Daryl, but it wasn't easy. Merle was getting along with Daryl's main group, but he couldn't make promises about the rest of them, the Alexandrians were a liability in his eyes who couldn't hold their own. After everything that had happened, it was hard to get close to people.

Andrea was dead, along with almost everyone from Woodbury. Winding up with the prison group was not his first plan, but Daryl was there, so that's where he needed to be. Merle only cared that Daryl was OK.

The run they were on had taken them further out than they expected and they were now easily 4 hours away.

They needed seeds, medicine, general household items and weaponry if they could find it.

"You rest, I'll cook," Merle said, and he tossed Daryl's smokes to him trying to get him to just sit.

"Check it out," Daryl teased tossing back a dirty magazine he'd found in a house while squirrel hunting.

"Jesus! I ain't seen a real titty mag in a hundred years," Merle laughed.

"It's gotta be from the eighties, but tits are tits, right?" Daryl chuckled.

"What I wouldn't give for a real woman," Merle sighed. "Been so long I wouldn't know which way was up anymore."

"Me neither."

"What about Carol?"

"She's with Tobin."

"That moron?"

"Yep."

"Fuck it, man. We got each other, right?" Merle said, trying to cheer him up.

"I'm glad you're here, bro...really glad, but I could use some things I don't want you to do," he laughed.

"I gave up on sex a hundred years ago; you'll learn," Merle chuckled.

They ate in relative quiet and joked around as they normally did and Daryl started to look exhausted.

"I'm gonna go check the trapline, you sleep," Merle offered, ensuring that the blade on his arm was secured.

"You sure?"

"If we wait till morning the biters will have gotten to everything. Maybe we can head back tomorrow since we found everything we needed."

"Be careful, OK?"

"I'll be fine, little brother."

/

Merle gathered the kills from their traplines before anything came along to taint it and he was satisfied to return in less than an hour.

Merle found a little hut on the way back and decided it was a good place to take a piss and then jerk off to the magazine Daryl found.

Merle missed women but knew he'd never have one again. Whenever he did jerk off, it was to the ghost of Andrea. He'd imagine that she had wanted him back and that he could steal her away from the Governor in time to save her. He still had a lot of regrets about all of that.

Merle shut the door of the shack behind him and groaned, dropping his backpack on the ground and leaning his hand against the wall to piss.

He only had a small flashlight, but it would work, so he pulled out the dirty magazine and found the women who looked closest to Andrea.

"You're a sad old fucker," he sighed to himself as he pushed his pants down enough to touch himself and pretended that Andrea was still alive and even remotely interested in him. His left hand was still a disaster for this job, but it's all he had left.

Merle was halfway through a pleasant but ridiculous daydream when he heard something behind him, something like a stifled sneeze and instantly he yanked up his pants, ready to kill.

"Out!" he demanded, pointing his handgun into the dark. "I hear ya back there! Out now!"

He only had three bullets left in his handgun, but this dude didn't know that.

"Please...don't kill me..."

It was a woman's voice, and she looked young and terrified in a pair if denim shorts and a short sundress. Merle felt especially ashamed of being cause jerking off, any man would understand it, but a woman might be disgusted or scared.

"Come on out here, hands up!" he said, his voice powerful and loud.

The girl came out slowly with her hands in the air and Merle was lost in her from the start.

Big brown eyes, black hair and just a little thing...she couldn't even be 5 foot 5.

"Please, I was just hiding from you...I'll just go...please."

"You armed."

"Just a small blade."

Merle knew the cute ones were the ones you had to be especially careful of.

He pulled her out of the dark by her arm and pressed her to the wall to feel for other weapons with his one hand, the only one he had.

When he was satisfied that she was safe, he changed modes.

"You OK, honey?"

"I'm just alone now...but I'm OK."

"Who did you lose?" he asked.

"The last three members of my group. I've been alone for a week or so; time is hard to gauge now."

"What's your name?"

"Emma."

"Well, Emma, I'm not a bad person," he assured her. "If you're hungry or need someone to help you on your way you can come with me."

"Really?"

"My brother isn't far from here; he's a good man and neither of us will hurt you."

"Bless you, Sir."

"None of that Sir stuff, honey. I'm Merle, and my brother is Daryl."

"Thanks so much."

She looked shaken and vulnerable, and if she was his woman, he would have held her in his arms till she felt better.

Merle brought her back to Daryl and explained that she'd lost everyone and needed someone to help her out till she was on her feet again.

"We normally just sleep in the woods," Daryl explained. "We don't really have much to offer except company."

"I'll take the company. I just watched the people I love most get torn to pieces and every time I'm alone I just hear screaming," she winced.

"You hungry?" Daryl asked.

"I'm starved...if you have anything extra."

"We got plenty," he smiled offering her a squirrel on a stick.

"Oh! Thank you very much."

Emma sat on the grass with her legs crossed and picked meat from the tiny carcass. She was so hungry that she was happy to eat whatever the hell they had offered her, she really didn't know for sure which critter it was.

"The whole area is lined with tin cans and string, and we keep watch so you can go ahead and sleep the night, honey," Merle offered when she was finished eating and looked tired.

"I really appreciate this; you can wake me up to take watch whenever it's my turn."

"Just sleep," he smiled.

When the girl was sleeping, Merle told Daryl to take a rest too. Daryl said he'd take over for him whenever he felt tired and curled up at the girl's feet to crash.

Merle watched the two of them sleep for hours and remained quietly in his own thoughts until the girl rolled over in the night after a bad dream. She was whining and squirming, and he could only imagine what she was dreaming of.

"Shhh..." Merle hushed her and told her she was safe.

"I'm sorry...it's still fresh in my mind."

"I understand, honey. You can go back to sleep."

"It's OK. I'll stay up for a while. I slept in the shed you found me in for most of the day."

"What are your plans now?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm from a small town here in Virginia, and everyone there is dead...so I don't know anymore."

"Stay with us then; we have somewhere safe to take you."

"You do? I've been alone with just the group I lost for so long; I was starting to wonder if anyone was even out there until I saw you today."

"Yeah...about that. I wouldn't have been doing that if I knew you were there."

"It's OK."

"Still...I'm not some kind of creep or anything, it's just been a million years for me, and I am still human."

"It didn't bother me," she insisted.

He wasn't the first man she'd seen jerk off; she figured he must think she was younger than she was.

"We all get like that, it's OK," she smiled.

"Oh...well, yeah. I guess so."

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"A little. How old are you?"

"32."

"Seriously? I can't even remember 32."

She looked lost.

"You only look 40, how do you not remember 32?"

"I'm 46, honey," he laughed.

"And how long has it been?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You said it's been a long time."

"4 years or so?"

Emma liked the look of him and how kind he'd been to her. The sound of his voice was gravely and deep. She wanted to ask about his arm but, she decided that it probably wasn't a nice story that he'd want to tell a stranger. His big arms, the voice and the way he'd been stroking it in the shed...she wanted him.

"It's hard, hey?" she began, staring into the fire. "It's one thing just to survive, but we all need human touch as well."

Merle wanted to touch her, that's all he knew. He also knew that she'd be Daryl's girl in no time, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I try not to think about it too much," he answered.

"Maybe you should think about it," she grinned.

"What for?"

"Cause you've got me thinkin' about it right now?"

He was surprised by the way she suddenly came onto him and wondered what her angle was. Only part of him cared if she was trying to con him. Emma was younger than any woman he'd ever been with, but she was no child either.

She moved closer to him across the dirt around the fire.

"What are you up to, honey?"

"It's hard to sleep without seeing blood; I need to get it off my mind. I'd love to feel good if only for a little bit...can you make me feel good, Merle?"

Merle frowned in confusion for a minute and looked over at Daryl who was snoring softly with his mouth open.

"You mean?"

"Yes."

She touched his face then, and it felt as foreign as breathing underwater. Her eyes were insistent, and she began to plead softly with him.

"Merle...we can be quiet...please...make me feel good..."

Emma gently urged him onto his back and moved one leg over between his thighs. She was so small and so dominant that it didn't compute, but he didn't care either.

He paused for a second and unfastened the bayonet from his arm, the wound was always covered now with a black army sock to save people from wincing, and she watched in fascination.

"I won't ask," she said.

"I'll tell you sometime if you wanna know...come here," he growled.

Merle wanted to know how far this girl was willing to go; he wanted to take it to the limit with her.

She was back on top of him then, and he slid his left hand up her shirt to feel her smooth skin as she kissed him ferociously. This girl had been traumatized and wanted some sexual healing, and as long as Daryl stayed sleeping, she was gonna get it.

It was apparent that they couldn't go and get butt ass naked in the woods, but he needed access to parts of her body, and she'd have to lose the shorts at least.

She moaned into his mouth as his finger brushed over her nipple inside her bra, so he yanked up her dress to expose her breasts to his hungry mouth.

"Oh fuck!" she whispered, grinding herself on his hard cock through his jeans and holding his head up to reach her breasts. The height difference was an issue when you wanted contact with certain parts at the same time.

He looked over a Daryl for a split second and slid his hand down to unfasten her shorts, there wasn't any time to play around, and he could tell that she wanted it fast and hard.

She squirmed out of her denim shorts, and he pushed his hand inside her little white panties, desperate to capture the moment before it was gone. She was so wet and smooth; it made him throb for her instantly.

Emma took a handful of his shirt and clenched it in her fist as she lay over him with his hand teasing her clit with expert skill.

"Mmmm..." she moaned softly and then she tore at his belt. "I need you inside me."

"Get your panties off and lay down here, honey."

"Just a second," she grinned, taking his cock in her hand and working it like she was trying to get information from him.

"Damn," he groaned into her neck, trying to hold back a tsunami of fire and brimstone.

He could only stand it for a minute, and then he rolled her onto her back and checked one more time that she was into it.

"Fuck me right now, Merle," was her succinct response and he was immediately inside her.

His jeans were still practically on, and she was still in a dress, but it was the best lay he'd probably ever had.

He thrust into her, and with every single movement she'd let out a soft pleasured sigh. It felt so much more intense that he expected, her body felt like it was made for him.

"More, baby...don't stop," she whined.

Merle wasn't one to speak much during sex so he just grunted as quietly as he could as he filled her over and over again.

Merle needed her to cum before Daryl woke up, so he rolled her on top of him and let her ride it out as he brought his fingers down to her clit. He kept his fingers right where she needed it for pressure as her fire began to burn out of control.

"Oh God...oh my fucking God..."

"Shhhh," he grinned, looking over at Daryl, still comatose.

Her knees were getting scratched as she rode him but his dick felt like heaven inside her, and his fingers were teasing the bundle of nerves between her lips perfectly.

"Come on, honey...you let it go now...come on, little girl," he growled, and she could feel that he was just on the verge of cumming too.

She took a few deep breaths, and it washed over her like a tidal wave. She collapsed on his chest and continued to grind her pussy on his dick to hang on to every single second of ecstasy.

His left hand was gripping her waist and his entire body tensed as he filled her with hot cum.

"Fuck," he hissed.

/

Merle zipped his jeans and watched as she was turning her panties the right way around, and he suddenly wondered why she didn't look concerned that he had cum inside her.

"You on the pill or something?" he asked.

"I can't get pregnant, don't worry."

"Oh."

Emma went into the woods to pee, and he wondered if he was supposed to tell Daryl, if it would ever happen again, and even if she was going to come back from peeing.

Daryl rolled over then and looked at him with a dopey, sleepy expression.

"Where did that girl go?" he asked.

"She went to the little girl's room," he joked, trying to keep it light.

Merle had no idea what he was supposed to say...if anything.

_**################** _

_**Next chapter is where it all hits the fan, and things go crazy. Writing this story backward is pretty fun actually, and it's a fun way to kill time before my next multi-chapter. I'm writing these chapters as I go day by day. Lol Hope you enjoy!** _

_**Again, huge thanks again to cherieann_2001 from Tumblr for this prompt! I'm loving it!** _

_**Teagan XOXO** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just the Three of Us - Chapter 3** _

Emma returned and became quiet when she saw that Daryl was awake, she didn't know what Merle had told him yet.

She offered to take watch and Daryl insisted that he'd be happy to take it. He didn't seem to be acting any different, so she concluded that Merle likely hadn't told him.

Emma said goodnight to them both, and Merle lay down as well across the fire from her. She managed to offer him a sweet smile that he returned with a wink before sleep overtook them.

_**/** _

Neither of the brothers woke Emma in the night to take a turn on watch, and she wasn't surprised, they seemed to be true gentlemen.

She found herself around the fire in the morning light wondering if she'd made a big mistake in sleeping with Merle, maybe he wasn't looking for anything like that in his life.

They were both friendly and chatty though so she decided to ask them about the safe place they called home.

"Do you really have a place that's safe?" she asked.

All Emma had known was running, hiding in abandoned dumps, and near starvation since the walkers took over.

"It's actually pretty incredible," Daryl said. "There's houses with running water and plenty of food."

"Hell yeah!" Merle joined in. "The houses in Alexandria are huge and fancy as hell! Real beds with sheets, a wall surrounding the place like a fortress, and a doctor. You're gonna love it, honey."

"Please," she begged. "Please, tell me you aren't playing with me."

"We'd never joke about something like this," Daryl assured her.

"There's running water?" she sniffed. "How?"

"They have a cistern," Merle explained. "It was gonna be one of those eco-communities before the world went to hell."

Emma broke down then, and it didn't take long for them to understand it, they'd been on the road too.

"I've been drinking from creeks and puddles for so long...I never thought I'd see water come from a tap again," she sobbed.

Daryl shifted over to her and wrapped an arm around her back and shrugged at Merle as if to say, _Am I doing this right?_

She calmed down quickly when they told her they understood her emotions about it.

"It's rough out there, honey. We get it," Merle insisted.

"Thanks, I just can't believe there's food and water and a wall...it's exciting."

"You should eat more," Daryl said suddenly, and he offered her some bread from his backpack.

"You'll need it," she smiled.

"You look too thin to me," he said. "I don't mean to be rude, but you look like you need to put on a couple of pounds."

"Food has been pretty scarce...thank you."

Emma was given the bread from Daryl and Merle made her take a bag of crackers he had in his bag. These men were not like any she'd met since the end of the world. The men in her group were good men, but even they wouldn't hand over the last of their food to a complete stranger.

/

"I'm going to go and find a vehicle so we can get you back to civilization," Daryl teased after they ate more of the dried squirrel meat and trail mix from Alexandria.

"I want to pull my own weight. Can I come along?" Emma asked, and Daryl looked over to Merle who shrugged a 'why not?' in his direction.

"Sure," Daryl said, handing her a gun. "Can you shoot?"

"Yep. I'm no marksman, but I'm not too bad."

"Good enough for me," he chuckled.

They walked to a place Daryl had seen on the way to their campsite. It was just one of many roadways blocked by cars that had been abandoned.

The car they had brought from Alexandria died a couple of days before, but luckily the things they had scavenged could be carried with them till they found a new vehicle.

The walk wasn't far, and Daryl was less of a talker than Merle. Emma decided to keep it to herself that she'd slept with Merle. Daryl was his brother, so if he wanted him to know, then it was for him to say it not her.

Emma couldn't deny that Daryl was a looker too, she'd never met brothers who were both so attractive. She told herself it was selfish to even look at Daryl when Merle had been so amazing the night before, so she put it to the back of her mind.

When they arrived at the blocked road, he began to hotwire the ones that didn't have keys while she checked the ones that did.

One of them had a jerry can of gas in the trunk, so Daryl picked the most reliable car, and they spent the next 10 minutes moving cars to get the one he chose free of the blockade.

"I just need to go into the bushes before we leave, OK?" Emma said as he was throwing his stuff in the back seat of the car.

"Sure," he nodded with a friendly smile. "You're really gonna love Alexandria; they have flush toilets."

Emma squealed, she couldn't help it.

"This place sounds like heaven. Will your people really let me stay?"

"Yep! You just talk to them and pitch in somehow, and you can stay. Me and Merle have an extra room in our house if you wanted it."

His cheeks turned red then, and she didn't know how to take his sweet bashfulness.

"You're very kind, Daryl. I'd love to stay with you both if it's OK with Merle."

"I'm sure he'd be fine with it."

She still couldn't believe the luck she'd had in meeting them.

Emma walked down off the road and into the woods far enough that she could have privacy and smiled to herself as she crouched down to pee.

She could still see Daryl on the road and she watched him as he was checking under the hood for god knows what.

He had turned on the stereo in the car, and she wondered a little too late if it would attract the dead.

She was halfway back to the road, holding the gun in her hand and thinking happy thoughts when she saw and elderly female walker approaching the car behind Daryl. To her dismay, he didn't notice over the stereo, so she had to act quickly.

"Daryl! Duck!"

He looked over to her and then behind him and ducked down to pull his knife.

She lined up the shot quickly and missed the first time, but not the second. The walker dropped like a sack of potatoes and Emma thanked her lucky stars.

Emma ran as fast as she could move to the car where Daryl was still ducking and clutching his knife.

"Emma...thank you."

"It's nothing," she smiled. "Countless people have done the same for me."

"I can't believe I didn't think to keep the music down. Alexandria is makin' me soft," he chuckled.

"It happens to everyone," she shrugged.

"Thank God you were there. You're a better shot than you think!"

Emma laughed and got into the car beside him; she liked these two men so much it scared her. Her romantic relationships had been polyamorous at times in the past, but with two brothers it would never fly. She didn't have any reason to think Daryl was actually interested that way anyway, so she told herself not to panic about it.

The trip back to the campsite where Merle would be waiting was relatively fast, and they left the car on the road to come back to it with Merle later.

Back at the campsite, they didn't see Merle anywhere, and so they sat around the fire to chat some more.

"I still can't believe I almost got bitten by a little 70-year-old lady walker!" Daryl exclaimed.

"You're still here to live another day, though," she smiled.

"Maybe I can repay the favor sometime," he said softly, and she detected something funny in his voice.

"I'm sure we'll all help each other a lot. I really want to contribute if they let me stay."

"They'll definitely let you stay. Me and Merle are members in good standing there, and we'll see to it that you stay."

"I never met strangers that were so willing to help me, even the group I was with made me jump through endless hoops before they'd see me as equal."

"It don't work that way with us; we're a family. Me and Merle would do anything for each other and the people we consider family."

"You're good men," she smiled.

Emma didn't want to muddy the waters, so she was walking a fine line between friendly and grateful, trying not to appear flirty. As much as she'd want to, she could never have them both.

"I feel like I want to take care of you," he said, moving a little closer to her, just the way she had with Merle.

She didn't know what to say to someone who was offering her heaven in a world that was non-stop hell. She was desperate to be part of a community and to feel safe again, but this was sure to cause conflict with Merle.

He touched her face and kissed her so fast that she was stunned by it. Daryl was gorgeous in a way that few men were. He was strong but gentle, tough as well as kind, dirty and yet so pure.

The way his hand settled on her cheek and the way he moved his lips on hers made her so weak, but still, she held her hands to his chest in a defensive posture to push him back.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he pulled back. "I read this wrong, didn't I?"

"Daryl, I'm sorry but-"

When she heard the movement of a tree branch, she looked over and saw Merle standing there looking betrayed and sad.

Emma got up and looked from one to the other before shaking her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen."

Merle came to sit down by the fire and calmly said that it was fine.

"It's no big deal," he said, although his face said differently. "Don't even worry about it, honey."

"What's going on here?" Daryl asked.

"I..." Emma began.

"Nothing's going on," Merle interrupted. "Just drop it."

There was something in Merle's voice that made it clear that continuing was a bad idea.

Already she had messed up her one chance at safety and a new beginning, and she felt lower than dirt. The pain she'd been dragging around since the massacre of her group, and the way that Merle made her feel was all it took for her to give in to her baser urges and sleep with him, it had been the wrong move. It was a move she'd have to pay for by continuing on in the world alone.

Within the hour, Daryl had come up with some reason to get Merle away from the camp to talk, and she knew it was the last time she'd see them.

"You just stay there and keep your gun close, OK?" Daryl smiled. "We'll be back in just a few minutes...I just wanna talk to him."

"OK," she smiled, trying to act completely normal.

/

Only twenty minutes later they returned to find that she was gone. Merle had told Daryl what happened with Emma and Daryl said he was sorry and that he had no idea.

Neither of them knew what to do next but she was gone now, and all they had was a piece of paper with a message scrawled on it.

_**I'm sorry for what happened, and I wish it hadn't gone down that way, these mistakes were entirely mine. I appreciate everything you did for me and the wonderful things that you offered me, but I really don't feel worthy of being in such a beautiful place now. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but I never met two men who made me feel so much before at the very same time. I know that wanting you both the way I do is selfish and I hope you both find women who deserve you. I'll be fine on my own so please don't try to find me.** _

_**Emma xo** _

_**##########################** _

_There's more! Just breathe:) I tried to get a lot further in the story in this chapter but like everything I write_ _these days_ _it's longe_ _r_ _than orginially planned._

 _**CLTex** _ _\- The (fertility issue / 'pull out' thing) will be explained in the next chapter a little, and there are hints in this chapter about it, but I didn't get to the explanation of it yet. The chapter is just too long already. lol_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just the Three of Us - Chapter 4**

"Well," Merle sighed heavily. "Let's pack up and go find her then."

"She said she doesn't want us to," Daryl said, pointing to the letter.

"I'm going to find her. You can come if you want or you can go back to Alexandria," Merle said simply, gathering his things.

"Why are you so determined to go get her?" Daryl asked.

"I don't care if she wants me or not. I want that girl to see running water again."

Daryl would follow his brother anywhere, and this would be no exception. The truth was that he wanted her back as well.

Daryl was confused by her letter and the idea of her wanting them both, but he liked her, and he wanted her to be safe.

With their tracking skills, it wasn't going to take long to find her; she couldn't have gotten far.

"Merle?"

"What?"

"What did she mean about wanting us both?"

"She's got lots of energy?" Merle laughed. "She must be one of these women who's into...alternative relationships."

"That would be weird, huh? If we were both sleeping with the same woman," Daryl mused as they began to follow her trail.

"Look there," Merle said pointing at the ground where he spotted obviously female footprints. "This is gonna be a piece of cake."

"Did you hear me?" Daryl repeated.

"We can't be with the same girl, Daryl, that stuff don't work out."

"I guess so."

"You sound into this," Merle laughed. "We gonna spend the rest of our existence as her love puppets?"

"Sounds OK to me," Daryl laughed.

"Two men can't love one woman, cause one of them would always want her for himself."

Daryl thought about it for a moment and wished there was a way to manage such a thing.

"I'd rather have half of her affection than none at all," Daryl answered, following in his older brothers footsteps down the trail.

Merle didn't answer, but Daryl could tell he was thinking about it.

Within the hour they came upon a scuffle that was still a fair distance away, and they both crouched down to survey the conflict.

"There's our girl right there," Merle whispered, pointing off about 100 yards away.

"Shit!" Daryl hissed.

Of all the people in the whole world, Emma had to stumble upon the Saviors and Negan himself. There were five Saviors along with Negan and Merle groaned at the mess this was bound to turn into.

It was apparent that Negan was giving one of his agonizing and long-winded speeches, and one of his men was holding her around her neck to keep her still, but she was squirming just the same.

Daryl noticed Dwight in the group and was instantly angrier.

"What the hell do we do?" Daryl asked.

"We'll flank 'em," Merle answered. "I got a little bottle of whiskey I can light with a rag and toss it into the mix, then you fire from the opposite direction."

"Fuck! This is risky," Daryl winced.

"What else do we do? We don't have enough ammo to do anything clever. All we have is cheap distraction tactics."

Daryl couldn't think of anything better, so he sighed and agreed to the plan. He wasn't going to have Emma wind up as Negan's newest wife.

"This is fucking nuts, but I ain't leaving her with those animals," Daryl growled.

They spent a few minutes arranging their weapons and getting into position, with Negan's yapping there was always extra time.

Merle walked silently to the south of the group at the edge of the clearing and crouched down to load his gun that was dangerously low in ammo.

He heard Daryl's bird call from the north side where he was waiting and then lit the molotov.

Merle stood then, wound up to pitch the bomb high up in the air, and released it.

He watched it sail up over Dwight's head and come crashing down on the head of the man next to him.

In the confusion, Emma was released as the man holding her let go to put out the fire on his buddy's clothes.

Shots were fired toward Merle who was now ducked down and grinning. The grin was more than appropriate because Daryl was cutting through Negan's group with his AR-15.

Dwight took off to hide behind one of the savior's vehicles, and Negan followed to get out of the line of fire.

Merle could see Emma flat on her belly on the ground and watched as she slid under another vehicle to hide.

The little thing was smart though. As soon as she was under the vehicle and out of sight, she kept moving and ran into the woods. Staying under the car would have gotten her killed because Dwight and Negan jumped in to escape the constant gunfire Daryl was raining down on them and took off.

Merle grinned to himself and was pretty surprised that it had actually worked out so well.

There were bodies on the ground, and he waited a good five minutes before he went to find Daryl and Emma. He knew that Daryl would be going after her anyway. They had a certain amount of sibling telepathy.

/

Daryl had seen her slip into the trees like a fleeing rabbit and he went after her on foot once Negan and Dwight peeled out in the car.

He could hear her moving in the trees, everyone was loud in the woods but him and Merle.

"Emma!" he called, and he could actually hear her freeze. "You're OK now; they're gone!"

"Daryl?" she answered.

"Follow my voice."

She stepped out of the trees a minute later, and she shook her head in realization that she'd been saved by the very men she'd left only that day.

"You did that?" she said softly.

"Yeah, me and Merle. We weren't gonna leave you out here, Emma. You should be back at Alexandria with us."

"Daryl, I'm sorry for making a mess of things."

"It's OK. We just want you to be somewhere safe and Merle ain't gonna rest until you see running water."

She laughed then, but it was mixed with tears as she walked toward him with open arms.

He held her and nodded to Merle over her shoulder when he appeared behind her.

"Found her, did ya?" he chuckled.

"Merle," she said, turning around to look at him.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I am now...you're not mad?"

"I ain't mad...come here."

She walked from Daryl to Merle and hugged him tight for a long time, and it became clear to both Dixons that it was possible.

/

Walkers slowed their progress in trying to get home, as well as the fact that they were hours away and had to keep stopping to find gasoline.

They soon ran out of bullets, which were in short supply by the time they even found her. Daryl was left with his trusty crossbow, Merle with his bayonet and Emma with her small blade and they managed fairly well. They had to stop for two more nights on the way because they kept running out of gas and the second night they had to hide in an outbuilding from a steady stream of walkers coming through the area.

Emma didn't make a move on either of them during this time; she just wanted to be close to them and get to know more about who they were. They shared stories long into the night and by the time they were finally in the homestretch they felt more at ease with the idea of trying to make it work with all three of them.

The final leg of the trip back to Alexandria was a long one, and Emma curled up in the back with Merle and rested her head on his shoulder as Daryl drove.

"Thank you for coming to find me...I kinda lost it there."

"You did," Merle agreed. "Runnin' off isn't the answer to anything."

"I didn't want to cause trouble with you two, you were both so nice to me," she sighed.

"The end of the world complicates everything," Daryl said, looking back at her in Merle's arms.

It dawned on him then that her being touched by Merle didn't bother him at all, and he found it strange because he wanted her so badly. Maybe it was because they were brothers and because he knew how good it probably felt for Merle to hold her. He wanted Merle to have that happiness as much as he wanted to have her for himself.

"It does get complicated, and I wasn't helping things at all," she grinned. "Imagine me thinking I could have the both of you for myself. You're some of the last good men in this world."

"Maybe it could work," Merle mused.

Daryl was stunned to hear him say such a thing when only the other day he'd said it was impossible.

"You drunk, Merle? You said it was crazy," Daryl laughed.

"Look at the world we live in, though. We're surrounded by walking dead people. Is it really that weird for two men to have a relationship with one woman if that's what she wants?"

"Yep! He's drunk," Daryl chuckled.

"Shut it!" Merle shot back and tossed a rag at his head.

"Hey! I'm driving here!"

Emma laughed and hoped against hope that maybe they were considering the idea a little more seriously.

/

Merle and Daryl switched driving, and she eased into Daryl's arms then, it seemed so normal.

Merle looked in the rearview mirror at Emma resting with her eyes closed and her head on Daryl's chest and he wasn't jealous, with any other man he probably would be.

"You're gonna love it there, honey," Merle smiled. "We got a huge bathtub in our place, and a shower...you can have a long shower as soon as you get there."

"I can never thank you both enough for coming to find me and risking your lives the way you did, but I'll sure try," she smiled.

When they reached the gates of Alexandria, she looked wide-eyed and lost at what she saw.

"These houses...they're so..."

Merle chuckled and looked at Daryl who was also amused by her reaction.

Rick met them at the gates and wanted to know everything about the girl with them.

"She's safe, she's with us," Daryl said, with a look that Rick didn't question. "We found her on the road, and she saved my life...she's cool, and she'll be staying with Merle and me."

"Huh?" Rick asked.

Apparently, he was stunned to hear that the Dixon home would now have a female resident that nobody else knew.

Merle suggested that Emma go to see Denise before she did anything else and said that he'd go and get the house ready for her while she was at the doctor. It bothered Merle that she was so thin.

"Denise is a good doctor, and she can maybe give you some vitamins or something," Merle said, looking down into her eyes with great concern.

"I can't believe you have a real doctor here," she smiled.

Merle left Emma with Denise and went back to his and Daryl's house where Rick was asking a hundred questions about Emma.

"It's real simple, Rick. We're gonna have her living here, and we'll take responsibility for her if there's any trouble, but there ain't gonna be. She's a good person," Daryl insisted.

"You said she saved you?" Rick asked.

"She took down a walker for me and then me and Merle had to get her away from Negan and his men. They were way far out there; they must have outposts all over the damned state," Daryl explained.

/

"You're anemic and underweight," Denise surmised after a quick examination. "We have dietary supplements to drink, and I want you drinking at least three a day. You need to take these multivitamins as well."

Denise handed her a bottle of horse pills and insisted that she take one right away along with a bottle of the Ensure dietary supplement.

Emma knew that she was underweight and that her body had been affected by it. When Denise offered her feminine hygiene products to take back to her new home with the Dixons she had to admit she didn't need them.

"I haven't had a period in over a year...when my weight dropped just under 100 lbs, it just stopped."

"That's normal when your body fat ratio goes down too far, but it will come back when you put on weight. You need to recover from what you experienced on the road, and that means good nutrition," Denise explained.

"Thank you so much," Emma almost wept. "I never thought I'd be somewhere like this again...it's like a dream."

"It is hard to get used to at first. We do have troubles with outside groups at times, and it's not a utopia, but it's a good place with a chance," she smiled.

/

By the time Emma set foot in the Dixon's little home she was exhausted and completely overwhelmed.

She was speechless, and so they didn't push her to say anything.

"Just come here," Merle said, taking her by the hand to the kitchen. "Look."

He reached around her body to the taps and turned it on, and she laughed out loud then held her hands under the stream.

"This is the best day of my whole life."

"Just wait till you get in the shower upstairs," Daryl winked.

"You mean it?"

"Come on."

"I'm gonna go and have a drink with Abraham," Merle said, "but I'll see you guys later, OK?"

"OK," Daryl answered, realizing that his brother was giving them alone time and that it just might work.

Daryl told Emma to go upstairs and check out her room while he had a chat with Merle and she squealed in excitement.

"Hey...I ain't losing my brother over this," Daryl said seriously. "I like her a lot, but you're my blood, Merle. If this is gonna be a problem, then I'm fine with everyone staying platonic, or you can have her for yourself."

"Life is too short to fight over this shit and if we can both be happy with her then why the fuck not? There ain't no morality police around to tell us it's wrong anymore."

"You may have a point there," Daryl nodded.

"Of course I do. I don't really know how good I'd be at managing a woman all to myself anyway now that I think of it, I never was the relationship type. Now you have fun, and I'll see ya both later. Make sure she eats something," Merle instructed.

"I will. See ya."

/

Upstairs, Daryl found Emma looking out the bedroom window at the street below where children were playing.

"It's nice, huh?"

"Daryl, this is heaven."

"You don't know heaven yet, honey."

Daryl took her hands and walked her to the bathroom. He knew she'd feel instantly more human once she was clean.

"You go ahead and use the hot water until it runs out," he smiled. "There's towels right there, and Maggie left you some clean clothes in your room."

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?" he said, almost out the door to give her more privacy.

"Will you join me?"

He smiled and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah."

Daryl just wanted to take her then and knowing that she wanted it too was all the go-ahead he needed.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, and this time she didn't resist him at all. Emma moaned softly as his hands drifted down her body to her ass and then up to the back of her neck.

She could feel it in him that it had been a while, just like it had been for her and Merle the other night.

She pulled her dress over her head, and when he found that she didn't wear a bra, she could feel him getting hard right in front of her. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, and she slowly began to undo them, revealing his strong chest.

"You look so good it hurts," she sighed.

"The feeling is mutual," he grinned.

He kissed her deep then and lifted her onto the bathroom counter where he pulled her tight against his body.

"Damn!" she whined, pulling him down to her breasts.

Daryl kissed and sucked at her breasts, and it felt different than Merle, Daryl was fast and fiery where Merle was slow and sultry. The two of them together made the perfect man.

His fingers tore at the fly of her shorts, and he suggested they get into the water.

"I want you wet and soapy," he teased.

When he got her under the rainfall showerhead and the steamy hot water she moaned like she was cumming apart at the seams.

She held her hands to the tile wall and made sounds like he'd never imagined.

"It's been forever," she whined. "This feels so amazing! Thank you, Daryl."

He couldn't keep his hands off of her with the sounds she was making, so he approached her from behind and kissed her neck as he pulled her back against him.

"I can't believe you actually made this better," she sighed as she pushed her ass back into his needy cock.

Daryl ran his hand up her wet and slippery body to her breasts and grabbed one with his left hand as his right made its way down between her legs.

"Jesus..." she panted.

Daryl's fingers slipped between her folds and moved in slow motion all over her pussy.

"Daryl...you are so perfect...the way you touch me."

The weakness in her voice was so hot to him; she sounded like she needed him more than air at that moment. She made him feel like a god.

Daryl pulled her even tighter against him and pressed his hard dick against her ass, hoping to encourage her into even more contact.

She turned in his arms and took his dick in her hand, stroking him and kissing him in a frenzy of tongues and grasping hands.

To his delight, she bent down to suck his dick, and it blew his mind right out of the water, it had been literally years for him.

"Oh, Christ!" he groaned. "Oh Jesus, that's so good!"

Her hot mouth teased its way from the base right to the tip of his aching cock, and he fell back against the tile, gasping and groaning for more. He forgot how amazing it felt, but she was reminding him so well.

Soon he had lathered her up and rinsed her off and was ready to toss her on his bed.

Daryl had been awarded the biggest bedroom, and king sized bed after a tense game of rock, paper, scissors with Merle, and he was eager to get her laid out.

Since she was naturally tired from the last few days and so was he, not to mention that it was the first time for them, it was a nice and gentle experience.

Daryl hadn't been with anyone since the turn and actually having a woman in his bed was exciting. He wanted it to be good, but it was also not something he wanted to jump into like a madman.

He held her close under the quilt and just kissed her for a long time. Only once did he think of her with Merle before quickly pushing it from his thoughts.

She was soft and small, and he rolled over her slowly to see how she responded. Her eyes burned into his and he knew just from her expression that it's what she wanted.

He moved into her slowly and lay his hand on her face as he kissed her mouth.

Making love to Emma felt like coming back to life, and he wondered how he'd lived without sex for so long. She was tight, warm and wet and he savored it, fucking her slow and smooth.

"God, I missed this," he moaned, pulling her leg up around his back to get a little deeper.

"It's so good, Daryl...you feel so good," she whined, moving in to kiss his neck and grab his ass with her greedy hands.

It lasted only a while, and there were no bells and whistles about it, they didn't need that. Having her in his arms was like coming home, and he regretted nothing. He knew that people wouldn't understand it, but in a world where you could be dead tomorrow, he didn't have time to make others happy. This sex was satisfying and intimate, and Daryl knew it was the first of many times that he'd make love to her.

**######################################**

**This is a faster-paced story (due to it being a runaway oneshot) but it's very fun to write and I hope everyone is enjoying it:)**

**I'm posting the rest of it today and then taking a proper week off before the next story. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**_This story moves rapidly because it's a oneshot that got out of control, so it was never originally intended to be its own full story. If I had been writing as a stand alone story, the pace would have been slower, but for a short fic, I think it still works:) Thanks for reading._ **

**_Teagan xoxo Ready to post_ **

**####################################**

**Just the Three of Us - Chapter 5**

Emma opened her eyes and found that she was alone in a bed bigger than she slept in before the walkers came.

She stretched her arms out and yawned. She was naked, and there was only a towel on the ground for her to return to her room in search of clothing.

She sat up and slid to the edge of the bed to get out and heard a sudden knock at the door.

"Uh...just a second! I'm not decent," she squeaked, not knowing for sure who it was.

"Oh I know you ain't," Merle laughed on the other side of the door. "That's why I like you so much."

She rolled her eyes and told him to come in as she hopped off the bed to grab the towel.

"Good Lord, woman! You weren't kidding!"

"Merle, we've already slept together," she laughed at the look on his face.

"You were damn near fully dressed when we did it, remember?"

"That's true, isn't it?" she acquiesced.

"I made you breakfast," he said, looking very proud of himself. "Daryl had to leave early to help Rick with something."

"A man who cooks," she smiled, tucking in the towel between her breasts to make a dress. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"It ain't nothing too fancy," he shrugged. "Just pancakes from a box."

"A few days ago, you guys were feeding me chipmunks or something, so I'll take pancakes."

"Squirrels," he corrected.

"Ah," she smirked. "My apologies."

/

Her first day in Alexandria was spent being introduced to what felt like a hundred people, and she'd never remember their names. The ones she made sure to remember were those that Merle and Daryl referred to as family.

Rick and Michonne with their children Carl and Judith. Daryl's closest friend Carol and many others.

She knew they'd be cautious of trusting her and the odds of everyone accepting their arrangement was low so they decided to just not talk about it. If anyone asked they'd be honest, but maybe they just didn't need to make an issue of it.

Who people were sleeping with mattered so much less than where food was coming from and protecting themselves from the Saviors or other groups.

Merle followed her around offering her food until she felt ill and insisted she'd had enough.

"I just worry about ya. You got bones stickin' out where they shouldn't," he explained.

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I'm stuffed, babe. I promise I'll eat more as soon as I feel even a little hungry."

"That's a good girl," he winked.

That night, after a lovely welcome dinner with many of the Alexandrians where she explained more about her life since the turn, she was taken back to the Dixon home, which was now hers as well.

Daryl stayed on the porch for a while organizing his bolts and sharpening his blades as Merle crashed on the couch with a glass of whiskey.

"You think you'll be happy here?" he asked as she settled down next to him.

"It all feels a little too perfect, you know? I'm so happy, but it doesn't seem real," she sighed. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, don't take much for me."

"I'm not stealing your brother from you or messing with your relationship?" she asked.

"We were separated for a long time after I got cuffed to a rooftop in Atlanta," he began, holding up his stump for reference.

"My God! You mean-"

"Yep!" he nodded. "After that, it took me ages to find him, and when I did, I said that nothing was gonna keep me from knowing that he was OK. You being here doesn't change that."

She moved closer to him and pulled his bad arm around her.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she said softly.

"I got myself cuffed up there," he sighed. "But I'm a different man now."

Emma didn't understand, and she didn't care, she was just glad that he felt he could open up to her.

Daryl came in then and smiled at them as he sank down on the couch.

"I'm wrecked," he groaned. "That was a run from hell."

"You can say that again, but we got something good out of it," Merle winked.

Emma giggled and kissed him soft and slow.

She realized then that she was actually kissing Merle in front of Daryl, so she paused to look over at him for reaction.

"Don't stop...keep going," Daryl growled, and she felt goosebumps arise all over her body. His eyes were squinting a little, and he looked so sexy.

Her hand came to rest on Merle's shoulder then, and she pulled him closer as he filled her mouth with his tongue.

The air became hot instantly, and even though she was still recovering from the last few days, she needed him close.

Daryl stood up then and turned the lights down with a dimmer on the wall, then poured himself a whiskey from Merle's stash. He was going to watch, that much was obvious.

The idea of kissing Merle with an audience of one was too hot to resist, and she slithered onto his lap to push it further.

Daryl took a slow sip and watched as she rolled her hips on Merle's lap. Maybe it was wrong, but he didn't care. Daryl wanted to watch his girl being touched. Even in Merle's arms, she felt like his girl, and he couldn't explain it.

The moment caught fire and as the minutes passed he was set ablaze with snapshots of erotic sights. Her neck being licked. A big, strong hand grabbing her ass and pulling her down harder. Her dress being hiked up over her ass. Her panties being pulled slowly down her legs when she stood up...Daryl became so hard it hurt.

Emma tossed her dress into Daryl's hands and crawled onto Merle's lap where she reached down to release his cock to ride him.

Daryl held his hand to his forehead and downed the glass of whiskey in one choked sip as she slid down on Merle's dick.

"Fuuuuck me," Daryl hissed.

"Wait your turn," Merle moaned as she started to move on him and kiss him hard.

Daryl's eye's focused on her ass as she took Merle in and let him out, it was pure evil right there in front of him.

Daryl wanted so badly to touch himself, but he resisted and just watched, knowing just what it felt like to be inside her.

Merle took her black hair in his clenched fist and pulled her head back to bite and lick her exposed throat, and Daryl was stunned by it. Emma's head was bent back, and with a slight look over her shoulder her eyes met Daryl's, and he shook his head in submission.

She rode Merle as he sucked at her breasts and she got closer and closer to cumming all over his dick.

When the end came, it was almost a simultaneous explosion. First, she came, and Merle followed right after in an avalanche of pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out and rode him harder and harder as she came.

Merle wrapped her up tight in his arms and fucked up into her as she trembled against him, Daryl almost felt faint.

Emma stood up when she regained the strength in her legs and immediately turned her attention to Daryl.

She got down on all fours as Merle buckled his belt and crawled toward Daryl sitting on the couch. He was being approached like prey, and he knew she was going to take care of him.

Emma pushed his knees apart and unfastened his jeans, never taking her eyes from his as she wrapped her little fingers around his raging hard dick.

"Did you like that, baby?" she asked, even with the evidence in her grasp.

"Yeah...didn't know if I would, but I did like it."

Merle smirked in approval and got up to take a leak, leaving Daryl to enjoy the moment alone.

Her tongue trailed then from his balls all the way to the head, and he moaned, threading his fingers through her raven black hair as her big brown eyes looked right through him.

She teased him till he was on the verge of begging before taking him nice and deep and it was over so fast, Daryl had such low tolerance for her skills.

"Mmmm...oh fuck!" he growled as he pulled her mouth down harder.

Merle returned just as he was pulling up his pants and she was gathering her dress.

"We're a weird fucking bunch, huh?" Merle chuckled, pouring himself another drink.

"Problem?" Emma grinned.

"Nope," Merle answered, settling back down on the couch like nothing was out of the ordinary.

/

Within weeks of joining the community of Alexandria, Emma could feel her body changing and she was excited by it. The bones of her hips were becoming less apparent, and she had a new softness to her belly that Merle couldn't get enough of.

They were both concerned about her health, but Merle especially made it his personal mission to see her put on weight.

He pestered her about vitamins, brought her breakfast every morning and wouldn't allow her to do any hard labor around town until she'd put on some pounds.

Rick's group gave her the occasional odd look in the beginning when they'd see her holding both of the brother's hands in one day, but nobody fussed about it. The Alexandrians constantly gossiped like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, but they chose to ignore it and just live their lives.

Emma was stunned when she found herself with painful cramps one morning as she was working in the clinic with Denise.

"You OK?" Denise asked when she noticed that her usual gusto was diminished.

"It's been a million years but...I'm pretty sure I have cramps."

She felt baffled by it and was certain it had to be something else.

"You have put on 12 pounds so I wouldn't be surprised if your hormones have stabilized," Denise smiled.

"12 already?"

Emma was asked to step on the scale weekly, but she hadn't been paying much attention to the number.

"Merle's been feeding you pretty good," Denise laughed. "And you were so underweight it's not too shocking that you'd gain it back fast with all this food around."

"I guess I do need some female stuff then," she grinned.

It's not that she was excited to have to bleed again, but it was a sign that she wasn't sickly anymore and that her body was recovering and that made her happy.

Denise gathered some things for her and told her to go home and rest up for the day.

"Actually...now that this is back, maybe I need to be more careful about birth control?" Emma attempted to ask delicately.

"Good idea. We should have more condoms from the next run if you can wait a couple of days."

"Of course. Looks like I'll be out of commission anyway."

When she arrived back home, she found Daryl packing for a run, and he immediately noticed that she looked off.

"Just, female stuff," she shrugged.

"Oh. Got ya," he chuckled. "You need anything?"

"No, I'm good. How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Maybe a week? But you'll have Merle here with you."

"Be careful," she said, hugging him close.

"I always am...well, most of the time."

/

That night, Daryl was gone on the run, and Emma missed him like crazy as she sat and ate dinner with Merle.

"He's gonna be OK," he insisted, knowing that she was worried.

"You're right; I shouldn't panic."

"He says you've got lady shit going on?" Merle broached.

"That's one way to put it," she laughed. "It's the first time in over a year...so I guess maybe we need to be careful now."

"You can get pregnant now?" he asked.

"I think so. Denise says they'll have some protection again from the next run so we should be fine."

"Yeah, I guess that's good," he answered.

"You guess?" she smiled. "Do you want a baby, Merle."

"Probably shouldn't in this world...and in our house, we'd never know who the hell the daddy was," he laughed.

Emma never really thought about having children even before the apocalypse, but something was making her feel broody. She presumed it was the return of her normal hormones making her think of babies and decided Merle was right and that it wasn't a good idea.

"You have a point," she smiled. "The people in town would all faint, hey?"

"I almost want to just to see the look on their faces!"

Merle burst out laughing and cleared the table of empty plates.

"You wanna just sit on the porch swing with me since you're all...like that?"

Emma rolled her eyes at his inability to mention periods and said she'd love to.

They spent the rest of the evening looking up at the stars, talking and cuddling. Emma had found a little piece of heaven at the end of the world, and she'd never been happier before. Merle and Daryl were so different from each other and yet so complimentary in terms of providing a woman with everything they could ever desire.

_**#########################** _

_**So, just to clarify in case, it's confusing. lol** _

_**The very first chapter of this story follows after this chapter, in a circular kind of thing, when Daryl returns from the run, and they are all together again. I'm writing a short epilogue to this story that will be a year later just to show what happens between the happy little threesome of Alexandria in the future. Epilogue tomorrow:)** _

_**I liked the idea of bringing up issues that women would face in the apocalypse, so I added the storyline involving her health and fertility. Sometimes it seems like people aren't suffering the physical effects of malnutrition and hunger on the show realistically, so this was a way to tell that story and have it also tie into her relationship with Merle and Daryl.** _

_**Thanks for reading:)** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Just the Three of Us - Epilogue**

"Shhh...she's still sleeping," Merle warned when Daryl dropped a pan in the kitchen sink.

"It was an accident, chill out!"

"You got his bag all packed up?" Merle asked.

Merle was holding a 10-pound bundle of sleeping baby boy against his shoulder and hoping he'd stay calm after they dropped him off at Rick's place.

The last year had been rough, fighting against Negan's Saviors and just keeping the place running was all encompassing.

Once Emma was fit and healthy she decided that she wanted to be a mother and that she couldn't care less what anyone thought.

The brothers had to discuss it at length but very soon realized that it didn't matter who the father would be. They both loved her and would die for her and the baby if needed so, in the end, they were both Waylon's father. The baby was named after Emma's father, and they both liked that it was a redneck sounding name.

Waylon Dixon was seven weeks old, and Emma was completely healed and feeling great again, so she asked Rick and Michonne to take the baby for a night. She wanted to be alone with her men for a few hours.

"Actually, you should go wake her up so she can kiss this little bugger goodbye," Merle suggested on second thought.

She had taken a shift on watch the night before so they let her sleep the afternoon away.

"Give him here; I'll take him up."

Merle handed the baby over and flopped on the couch to relax before the fun evening they had planned, it was gonna be a late night.

Daryl walked into his bedroom where Emma was out like a light.

"Hey," he whispered and lay Waylon down next to her.

It woke her up immediately and she smiled, pulling the baby in close to her.

"There's my little man," she smiled. "Does Merle have the bottles ready?"

"Yep, he's good to go. You gonna top him up before you get up?" he asked.

"May as well. I hope he doesn't fuss too much over there, I don't want him to be sad and feel abandoned."

"You're such a new mama," he smiled. "He's gonna be fine, and if he gets inconsolable we'll tell them to bring him home, OK?"

"OK."

Emma nursed the baby till he didn't have an ounce of fussiness in him and handed him back to Daryl so she could get washed up and dressed.

"Me and Merle will take him over, and you just put your feet up," Daryl insisted, swaddling the baby and letting her kiss him goodnight. "It's gonna be OK, babe, they're right next door."

"OK," she nodded, but it was still hard to take her eyes off of him.

/

Daryl grabbed the bag of bottles and diapers and handed the baby to Merle, and they set off to take him to Uncle Rick and Aunt Michonne.

Daryl still thought Merle looked odd with a baby, they both probably did, but they'd never been so happy before.

Merle only asked him once if it bothered him that they'd never know who was the father and Daryl said he couldn't care less. He said it was better not to know.

"You're as much his father as me and the other way around, right?"

"Right. That kid's lucky, he's got two dads," Merle laughed.

"Exactly."

When they arrived at the door, Rick's family were all eager to take the baby for the night; even Judith couldn't wait.

"Give him to me," Michonne squealed and carefully took the baby from Merle.

"If he loses it, we'll come right back to get him," Daryl insisted. "Emma's a little anxious to leave him."

"Emma said he's taking the bottle OK, so he should be fine," Michonne assured them.

She sat down on a rocking chair in the living room and closed her eyes as she smelled the babies head.

"Their little heads smell so good," she sighed.

"I think she's got it covered," Merle chuckled. "Michonne's a mom too after all. Let's go."

Daryl hesitated another Minute, but Merle was already halfway down the front steps.

"Just go and have a good night," Rick winked, knowing they'd be up late and getting wild now that Emma was on her feet again. He didn't really get it, but for them, it was perfectly normal.

/

Daryl had collected a few things to make the night especially good, and as soon as he walked in, he got to work.

Merle went upstairs to find Emma and Daryl lit some candles and pulled out the bottle of gin he'd scavenged for her.

Emma mentioned once that she love gin and pineapple juice and finding both of those things took ages.

Merle had a pot of spaghetti on the stove and garlic toast in the oven; she was bound to be impressed.

"Come on, honey," he urged when he found her in the bathroom pulling on a flowery dress.

"Do I still look OK?" she asked.

"You look like a fuckin' wet dream come to life," Merle grinned.

"You always know what to say," she laughed.

"I'm all romance," he scoffed. "Come on; we got a nice treat for ya now that you can have a drink."

"Oh yeah?"

/

Five minutes later she was sipping a glass of pineapple juice with ice and gin and moaning like she was getting off.

"You are my heroes! Both of you!" she praised.

Daryl had been the one to find the gin and juice, but he wasn't about to be a weasel over credit, especially since Merle was the one who usually got up with the baby.

The spaghetti was perfect, and they all had to spend an hour digesting in order to even move. Having a little one in the house had been difficult, exhausting, stressful and wonderful all at once. Now that they were alone there was only one thing on Emma's mind, she wanted to reclaim both of her men. Little did she know that they already had everything planned for her.

"You've been working so hard, honey," Daryl began. "Pregnancy was damn rough, and then Waylon's birth was a doozy...you're like superwoman."

"Wow," she smiled. "Thanks. You both made it a lot easier for me, though. I still can't believe we have a baby."

She looked at both of them when she said it. Waylon was a baby with three parents, end of story.

Merle got up then and walked over to sit next to her on the couch, and she smiled, sensing that things were beginning.

"It's been more than two months since we were together, but there ain't no hurry if you're not ready," he said.

"I am more than ready to end the dry spell, babe...in fact I need you both right now."

Merle leaned in and kissed her then, and she melted into his touch completely.

"Take me upstairs, my men."

Daryl stood and took her by the hand to bring her to the big bed where she lay back and asked them to take off a little clothing.

"I need to see some skin," she purred, laying back on the pillows and enjoying the sight of the perfection before her. She counted herself as the luckiest woman in perhaps the whole world now that most of it was hell. Her life was heaven with them.

After so many weeks they were both eager to approach her at once, and she was more than happy when she wound up with Daryl kissing his way up her legs and Merle kissing her lips. Over the course of the year, the Dixons cared less and less if the other was in bed at the same time and would just push the other out of the way if they wanted to get next to her. It was always playful and fun, and she loved them both equally.

Daryl's hands slid up her thighs to her panties, and she moaned into Merle's neck as she licked his earlobe.

The impatience was understandable, and Daryl wasted no time stripping her of her panties and reacquainting himself with the heat between her thighs.

Merle's left hand slid inside her dress to cup her breast as he kissed her deep and strong. Emma couldn't wait to make love to them both, and as Daryl began to kiss her southern lips with his hot mouth, she knew she'd be falling apart sooner than later.

"Oh my God...oh sweet Jesus!" she cried when his tongue squirmed between the folds of her pussy.

Her body was overtaken in bliss, and she knew she'd go to the furthest limits to make them both happy as long as she lived.

Merle pulled her dress over her head and worked his magic, licking slow, wet circles around her nipples.

Daryl upped the ante by sliding his fingers inside her and closing his lips around her clit. She saw stars above her and galaxies colliding in space.

"Yes! Oh my God, Yes! Oh, fuck!"

Neither let up until she was finished sobbing in ecstasy and left quivering on the bed.

"I needed that," she sighed. "I need you both so bad."

Daryl came to lay behind her as she was pulled over on her side toward Merle.

They didn't really care who was first, sometimes it was Daryl, and sometimes it was Merle.

Merle kissed her soft and slow, and she raised her leg up around his waist.

"Nice and gentle," he said, taking her ass in his big hand as he entered her slow like molasses in January.

The feeling of coming back to her sexuality after weeks of being only 'mommy' was like eating again after near starvation.

Daryl kissed the back of her neck as Merle thrust into her from the front, and she was enveloped from all angles by the most gorgeous men she'd ever laid eyes on. Merle took her so gently, and it was perfection in every sense. It had been so long for him that he was done faster than usual and he pulled out to be considerate of the other man in her life.

"Damn, that was just what I needed," he chuckled. "You OK, honey."

"So much better now, babe. I feel human again," she smiled, kissing him softly before he disappeared to take a shower.

She turned to look at Daryl who didn't look quite so sweet and gentle.

"Can you take it a little harder?" he asked. "If not, I can-"

"Take me, and we'll just see what I can handle," she purred, and he moved over her with those eyes, those sexy squinting eyes burning into hers.

"I missed you, Emma," he said, kissing her neck and urging his way between her knees. "I missed your touch."

"I missed you too," she whimpered as his hand slid under her ass and pulled her hips up to meet his throbbing dick.

"Tell me if it gets to be too much, promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you, Emma. Thank you for giving us such a beautiful son."

"It was my pleasure," she smiled. "We're a family now."

He moved into her then, and her back arched slowly taking him into her very depths.

Daryl could hear Merle downstairs fixing another plate of spaghetti, and he knew they'd be alone till they were done.

He began to move a little faster and a little harder and she panted in time with his thrusts.

Soon he was holding her knees up and open around his waist, and she was clutching the bed rails over her head and whining his name.

Daryl's love was smoke and fire, so hot and unbridled. Merle's love was earth and water, all consuming and sensual. The two of them were like nothing and nobody else in the world.

By the time he came she was spent and knew she'd probably taken it a little too far for a first time after having a baby. It was more than worth it, though, and she knew they'd let her rest in the morning.

/

Merle returned after his shower and midnight snack and slid into bed behind her pulling her into his arms.

"I love you, honey," he yawned. "You alright?"

"I'm perfect now...never better."

The three of them drifted off in a heap of exhaustion, peace, and love and didn't move till morning.

/

Merle knew the first thing Emma would want to see when she opened her eyes was Waylon, so he tiptoed out of the room to retrieve him from next door.

He planned to let her take it easy all day, but she'd definitely want to see her boy before anything else.

When he got back, she was only just opening her eyes as he walked in and she reached for the baby just as Merle expected.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Do I know you, or what?" he chuckled crawling back into bed beside her.

"You know me better than I know myself half the time, you both do."

Emma fed the baby and chatted with Merle as Daryl slept in and their unorthodox family was one with the universe.

The Alexandrians would never get to know who the father was but they'd always speculate. Emma would never stop finding it amusing how much they cared when it didn't matter to her at all, in fact, she never wanted to know. They were both Waylon's father, and they were both her men, nothing would ever change that.

#######################

**OK. I need to make one caveat in this chapter that maybe nobody even noticed. When you're nursing you leak milk like crazy during sex, most women do anyway, I know I did O_o**

**Since it's the apocalypse, I thought it just made sense that she'd be nursing and pumping and not formula feeding. I just didn't feel like adding leaking boobs into a sex scene cause that's a whole other kind of kink. LOL**

**Thanks for reading, Teagan XOXO****


End file.
